


Raindrops and Cookies

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Homelessness, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: Most people would only be focused on getting themselves out of the rain. Patton isn’t most people.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Raindrops and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

Patton didn’t know how he saw the hooded figure huddled in the shadows. With how hard the rain was falling, it wasn’t the sort of situation where people went out of their way to notice each other, especially after just tripping into a large puddle. 

But Patton? Nope. Hands still stinging from catching himself against the pavement, he looked up, right into the overhang that had been created when someone had left the lid of the nearby dumpster propped up against the wall, and made eye contact. 

The shadowy figure flinched, a low growl coming from his throat as he dropped his head, curling up into a tighter ball, reminding Patton of a defensive kitten. A soaking wet and probably very cold kitten. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Patton said, offering a smile to the shadow, before he returned his attention to his hands, carefully pulling tiny pieces of asphalt from his palms, wincing at the small droplets of blood that appeared. Shoot. Hopefully Luis would have some band aids and Neosporin for him to borrow when he got to the restaurant. 

He pushed to his feet, wincing at the fire that rushed into his kneecaps. Ow. Ow. It felt like he’d scraped his knees pretty good there too. He shook his head, refocusing on the shadow nearby, spreading his hands in a peaceful gesture as he took a step closer. “Kinda an odd place to take shelter doncha think?” He crouched down, biting the inside of his cheek as his skinned knees protested. 

“Go. Away.” Came a rough near guttural voice from the darkness.

A crease formed between Patton’s eyes as he gave the young man the once over. Bare feet, ragged pants, a thin black moth-eaten hoodie that hid his face. 

His heart tightened at the sight. The poor thing. It always hurt to see someone in such desperate straights. He knew the struggle. He’d been homeless himself once. “I just want to make sure you’re okay, okay?” He said gently, shrugging off his coat, offering it to the figure. “Here. This should help keep you warm.” 

Unsurprisingly the boy didn’t take it, if anything he pulled back deeper in the shadows. 

Patton exhaled, working to keep the smile on his face. He knew there was no reason to trust him, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt a bit. He only had good intentions towards the boy, though he knew from experience that there were wolves in sheep’s clothing that lurked behind a friendly smile and a proffered hand. 

“It’s alright.” He said, leaning a little closer. “You can have it.”

“I can’t...you’ll….be cold.” Came the quiet voice. 

Patton couldn’t help but chuckle. Concerned for him? Huh. That was different. Most of the time the people he offered things to just took it and vanished. 

He shook his head. “I’ll be fine, kiddo. I’m almost to my destination.” He gestured with his other hand up the street. “Just to the BBQ place up the road.” 

The hood tilted. “Lu’s?” 

Patton perked up, eyes sparking. “That’s the place! You been?” 

The shadow figure shook his head, hunching his shoulders. 

“Oh,” Patton’s smile faded. “Well, that’s a pity. They have the best ribs and OH!” He snapped his fingers, causing the figure to tense. Oops. Jumpy. This one was jumpy. “You should try Lu’s signature Triple Chocolate Chip Cookies when you get the chance.” Patton licked his lips, briefly closing his eyes at the mere thought of heavenly creation. Everyone had to try it at least once. He opened his eyes, brushing a hand over his rain covered glasses. “It’s divine. Melt in your mouth goodness!” 

The figure shifted uneasily. “C-cookies...I don’t...no.” 

Patton gaped. What was this blasphemy? Surely he hadn’t just heard-- “You don’t like cookies!” The boy had to be joking. Everyone liked cookies. “Kiddo, you can’t say that! Lu’s are the best!” He tossed his coat to the shadowy figure, catching him by surprise judging by how he struggled to push the garment away from him. “Come on, I’ll treat you to your first taste of chocolate heaven.”

“I...I… no. NO.” The young man growled, shying back further, the coat pooling at his feet as he shook his head violently. “ **NO.** ”

Patton blinked at the aggressive tone, his heart stuttering before he pushed the uneasy feeling aside. Right. He was a stranger to this stranger. But come on! Not like cookies?! 

“Alright.” He said in a soothing tone, spreading his scraped hands peacefully.“I got a little carried away there, I admit.” Patton ducked his head again, wiping the rain from his glasses. “ “You don’t have to come, if you don’t want to.” Though he really should. Lu’s would be much warmer than this damp place.

The boy probably thought Patton was crazy for even offering in the first place. But it was cookies! They were worth sharing. 

Again he gestured to the coat as the figure remained silent. “Keep the coat though.” He wheedled. “It’s warm. It’s--”

“Yours.” The boy ground out, interrupting Patton. “I don’t need--” He shivered violently, giving lie to his words before he even finished his sentence.

Why was he so adamant about not accepting help? “Well…” Patton chewed his lip before his eyes lit up with a spark of an idea. “I’m letting you borrow it.” He grinned, again brushing the rain from his glasses as he stood, trying not to wince at his protesting knees. “I go to Lu’s every Monday and Thursday. You can bring it back to me when the weather clears.” 

“But...Hey!” 

Patton raised a hand in farewell. “Cya later, kiddo! Stay warm!” He called breaking into a limping run to keep the figure from giving him his coat back.

He only made it a couple of blocks before he was grabbed the elbow and pulled to a stop. “Wait.” A soft voice commanded. 

Well, that worked quicker than he’d expected it to. Patton turned, smiling to the boy now wearing his jacket. Already he looked warmer. Good. “Change your mind on those cookies?” He asked hopefully only for his heart to sink as the boy recoiled. 

Did he really hate cookies that much? 

“N-No.” The kid ducked his head, hiding his eyes behind his bangs, shoving too pale hands into the pockets of Patton’s coat. “You….forgot these.” He said, holding out a familiar wallet and phone.

Patton blinked, cheeks warming as he felt his pants. Oops. That would have been awkward to show up again to Lu’s without the ability to pay for his meal. Though maybe-- He gave a soft laugh, glancing to back to the red brick building barely visible through the rain. “Well….I suppose it’s your lucky day. Finders keepers right? That’s how these things work?” 

The boy straightened, black eyes briefly meeting Patton’s. “Wha--No! Y--you lemme borrow and--” He growled, taking a step forward. “These are YOURS. Take them.” 

Patton moved backwards, leading the kid closer to Lu’s, keeping his hands behind his back. “Then surely a reward, kiddo. For returning them?” He asked, internally smiling as the boy followed, still holding out his stuff. 

“I--I don’t--” 

“You’re soaking wet, wearing clothes that are hardly better than rags, and probably haven’t eaten in a few days.” Patton wheedled, keeping his voice soft. “You hold the money. Why not treat yourself?” He gestured to the red brick building. “A meal. On me. No strings attached.” 

The boy hunched his shoulders, glancing to the building, hunger in his dark eyes. “I--I--” 

Patton grabbed the door, holding it open. “Please? Come in and get warm. Luis won’t mind. He likes me.” 

The boy exhaled, chewing on his bottom lip. “If I say yes...you’ll stop pestering me after this?” 

Patton winced, smile faltering as he placed a hand to his chest. Pestering? He was just trying to help. “Cross my heart.” He said quietly. “One meal.”

“And you take your jacket back.” The boy said looking up, his dark eyes refusing to let Patton look away. 

The kid really didn’t want any help did he? Why so stubborn? “So long as the rain has stopped.” He reluctantly agreed, dropping his hand. 

“...You know that’s not going to happen.” 

That was what he was hoping, but Florida rain could be finicky with how long it stuck around and he’d never been good at judging the weather. Patton shrugged, offering another smile. “One can hope.”

The boy exhaled, drawing Patton’s jacket tighter around him as he edged closer. “Whatever. Let’s just….do this alright? One meal to satisfy your bleeding heart before we go our separate ways.”

Patton swallowed past the lump in his throat, trying to not take the words to heart as he turned to lead him into Lu’s. “Of course, kiddo.” One meal. He should be grateful the had kid accepted this much, but still…

He lifted his head, calling out a greeting to Luis as they entered. 

He would see if he could do more.


End file.
